Few enjoyments in life are more serene and tranquilizing than watching an open fire in a fireplace. Yet, igniting the logs to initiate a continuous low level sustaining flame sometimes involves a prolonged effort that can ultimately be regarded as too difficult or troublesome. Because of the problems associated with ignition, having a log fire is more often than not considered unworthy of the effort. This is particularly so where the logs are of an unseasoned hardwood, such as oak, that is relatively difficult to ignite. A burning bundle of newspaper is probably the most common and only sometimes effective log igniter in current use. Consequently, there are many residences and/or commercial installations in which the fireplace is unused because of the trouble and difficulties associated with the building of a log fire.